Making Up For Lost Time
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Elsa was tired of being 'good'; tired of wearing a regal façade as cold as the ice that howled within; tired of shutting herself in and everyone else out; tired of worrying and living in fear for the one she loved most. She was tired of keeping a tight leash on her powers… and also herself. It was about time for her to be free. Conceal—no longer.


The overwhelming cuteness between the sisters made me want to ship them _so _badly. And I've never been very good at limiting myself (tee hee). I mean… Come on: the "act of true love" that was originally thought to be a kiss turned out to be Anna protecting Elsa? _And _love (love for Anna) was what allowed Elsa to have total control—the control she had spent around, what, a decade trying to attain—of her powers and thaw the eternal winter? Something more was going on there and, even if there wasn't, I made it so!

By the way, I own nothing. Disney does, though, and they're pretty bau5.

This is set up right after the movie ends—life in Arendelle as per normal. Thanks so much, **GrimGrave**, for beta-ing :3 Without further ado, **Supreme Distraction **and Co brings you…

-**Making Up for Lost Time-**

Arendelle was once again a peaceful, summery utopia and the people had never been happier. In fact, since the thaw things had seemed better than ever: the air seemed clearer, the weather was balmy and relaxing, animals were tamer, and children were better behaved. It was as though the unveiling of the queen's powers had inspired change not only within the protective wall of the castle gates, but in the very world they all shared.

Strangely enough, the positivity all around her wasn't on the forefront of Elsa's mind.

Now that the secret was out, the monarchs could finally return to the way things had been before the head troll, Grand Pabbie, had erased Anna's memories of Elsa having powers.

Now that Elsa could control said powers with the love she had kept buried deep down for all those years, the sisters could rekindle the bond they had once shared—perhaps make it even stronger.

Seeing Anna's slim form trapped in ice like that, her lovely features frozen into an expression that was equal parts fear and love for her older sister, had stirred feelings beneath the young queen's breast that had long since been locked away just as she had been for all those years after their snow day incident.

_/ "She's going to be alright," the king said, quietly shutting the door to Anna's room. "She's resting now."_

"_I'm so sorry… I wouldn't want anything to happen to Anna!" There were tears in big blue eyes and the king chuckled, kneeling so that he could hug his eldest daughter._

"_I know you meant her no harm, Elsa. Dry those tears."_

"_I-I just really love her." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I was so scared."_

"_Of course you love her. She's your sister." A big, gentle hand ruffled platinum blonde locks affectionately. "You just need to be more careful from now on, okay?"_

_Elsa nodded. "I will. And, someday, I'm gonna marry Anna!"_

_The queen, who had just entered the room, paled. "Elsa, why would you say something like that?"_

"_Because I love her." The way she said it—with such utter certainty—had the Arendelle monarchs looking to each other for support._

"_Elsa…" the king began sternly. "You must never repeat what you just said. It's a part of your curse and your people would fear you and turn on you—just as the head troll said."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Conceal, don't feel_," _the king advised, straightening and patting his daughter on the head._

"_Be a good girl," the queen chimed, smiling weakly._

_And, as the doors clicked shut for the first of what would turn out to be many times, Elsa felt a curious, chilling sense of dread in her heart. /_

The Queen of Arendelle frowned minutely, pulling herself from thoughts of the past. Her parents were no longer here. They had been wrong about people fearing her powers (well, they had been at first, but that didn't matter) so perhaps they had also been wrong about _this_.

"I'm sorry, father. Mother." Aquamarine orbs lingered on the portrait of the late couple before the blonde sighed and closed the gauzy black curtains that had been hung there as a sign of mourning. "I'm afraid I can no longer be your 'good girl.'"

She was tired of being 'good'; tired of wearing a regal façade as cold as the ice that howled within.; tired of shutting herself in and everyone else out.; tired of worrying and living in fear for the one she loved most.

She was tired of keeping a tight leash on her powers… and also herself.

It was about time for her to be free.

o.x.o.x.o

"Elsa!" The pitter-patter of footsteps that followed the elated cry had the blonde's heart racing to match their tempo and the warm, affectionate embrace that followed melted the cold that would always linger in her heart. "Sister!"

"Good morning, Anna."

A heartbeat later the orange-haired princess abruptly released her older sister, gasping, "O-oh, sorry! I meant: good morning, Highness. I'm really happy to see you out of your room. You're beautiful. No, wait. Uh…"

The laugh that left the queen was rich and unexpected, as was the gentle hand that came up to cup Anna's cheek. It was cool to the touch, but that had nothing to do with why the girl shivered in response. "Breathe, Anna."

Right. Breathing was good. For some reason, she always forgot how to when she was around her older sister.

Anna took a deep, calming breath, incredibly mindful of the lingering touch that had traced almost absentmindedly along her jaw line before retreating entirely, and smiled brightly. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this. I keep expecting to wake up and find the gates closed and you…"

Her expression fell and Elsa immediately wanted to wipe away the sadness borne from years of isolation from the younger girl's pretty face; her powers responded to her silent desire, darting playfully around the two in a cloud of glittering frost crystals until, finally, a small smile curved full lips.

There was hope shining in bright blue eyes when she asked, "What are your plans for today?"

With Kristoff and Sven away on some grand adventure with their new sleigh and Olaf perusing all that summer had to offer him, it was the perfect chance for them to spend some quality time together.

There had been so much distance between them and it was high time they made up for it.

"We can do whatever you want, Anna." She took her sister's hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. "Your wish is my command."

"Do you… Wanna make a snowman?"

The request was so strange without a barrier between them. Now she could actually see the wondrous joy on the younger girl's face as well as hear it in her voice.

Now she could actually say, "Of course we can."

* * *

This is where it had all started: a Spartan little room tucked away between the library and the grand dining hall. This had been the room they had spent the majority of their childhood in—laughing gaily and playing in huge, magical drifts of snow until, cold and exhausted, they had returned to Elsa's room and snuggled under her comforter, cuddling together like kittens.

The cold had never really bothered the queen, but being able to be close to her younger sister like that, wrapping the orange-haired beauty in her arms and nuzzling into the sweet smelling hollow of her throat…

She supposed that was what had started the whole marriage dream all those years ago.

"You're really quiet." Slim arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into the shorter girl's body, closing her eyes and luxuriating in the feel of being embraced by the one she loved most. "What's on your mind?"

"Mm…" How to tell her sister of all people that she was fondly recalling the closeness—both physical and emotional—they had shared in their youth… Closeness that likely didn't mean the same to Anna as it did to her. Simple: she wouldn't. "It's nothing."

"Please don't shut me out." Her grip tightened slightly, fearfully, and Elsa twisted around to look her in the eyes.

Up close like this, the younger girl was breathtakingly beautiful and it took the blonde a moment to recall what it was that she had intended to say. "I won't," she said softly. "Never again."

"Good." Relief colored her tone, though she tried to cover it with a playful smile. "So?"

"I was thinking we should throw another ball."

Anna loved those. Sure enough, the princess released an excited squeal and she hugged Elsa, hard.

"Really? That would be amaz—w-whoa!"

Elsa didn't even have to think about it: a soft blanket of freshly fallen snow formed under the flailing red-head so that, when she did make contact with the ground, taking the older girl with her, she did so gently.

'_Oh gods above…'_

Up close like _this, _Elsa found her cheeks on fire and it took all of the blonde's impressive willpower to stop herself from closing the slight distance between them and claiming full lips that were parted with surprise.

"S-sorry, Elsa…"

She cleared her throat, reclaiming her ability to speak with some effort. "No harm done." Her voice was a shade breathier than normal. "Let's, um, build that snowman, shall we?"

Two hours later the sisters had managed to create a huge, fantastical being out of snow and they were reclining on a snow drift, the younger of the two shivering and drawing her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," she remarked through chattering teeth.

It was just about time to bring the red-head in and get her warmed up. But first…

Elsa lifted a hand to her lips and blew a kiss, sending a bolt of multi-colored ice magic zipping towards the beast; it wound its way around the creature's form, breathing life into it so that it crouched, stretching out muscles it didn't have, and wagging its tail.

The elated gasp that Anna released was well worth the sudden wave of exhaustion. "Can we keep it? Please?"

Those puppy-dog eyes were her ultimate weakness. "Of course we can."

…

The setting sun found the sisters curled up in Elsa's bed, lying side-by-side as they stared up at the intricately painted mural on the ceiling. It was a rather recent addition to the room: a collection of the different seasons, all connected by an elaborate, glittering snowflake.

When Anna's arm brushed against hers, Elsa intertwined their fingers, smiling brightly when the younger girl gave the appendage an affectionate squeeze.

"You seem happy." She was quiet—already on the brink of sleep.

Some things never changed, it seemed.

"I am."

"Mm… Good."

The princess rolled onto her side, propping herself up with their joined hands. "Can I ask you something?"

She closed her eyes, smirking slightly. "You can."

"_May _I?"

"Anything."

"When you locked yourself away for all those years… Did you miss me?"

'_Ba-bump.'_

Elsa's eyes snapped open, that innocent question so entirely out of the blue that she found she was unsure of how to respond for a moment.

"S-sorry… Stupid question." Anna's eyes were averted and she made as if to release her sister's hand. "Juuuust ignore me. I'm really tired and—"

"Anna."

She shut up immediately, cheeks blazing, and went very, very still when the blonde leaned in to press a kiss to her temple.

Was she even breathing?

"I missed you much in the way a beast longs for the gentle spring during the harsh winter," Elsa said softly, a smile in her eyes. "I often found myself watching the clock—"

"Tick tock. Tick tock," Anna sing-songed ruefully.

"—wishing the time would pass and I'd be able to control my powers so I could see you."

"I did the same thing. Time always seemed to drag on."

"Did you?"

"Mhmm."

"Every time you knocked on my door, my heart would break," she admitted.

"I guess we're even… Mine did every time you didn't answer."

"I couldn't."

"You'd never hurt me." That faith, so unshakeable and free of doubt, made the blonde's heart swell with affection. "I just wanted you to let me in."

Something about Anna's tone suggested that she wasn't just referring to the door.

* * *

"I won't let you fall. Come here. Like this."

Flurries of fresh white snow drifted lazily onto the ground as a result of the queen's powers and the ice beneath them glistened.

"Elsa, you know I can't ice skate!"

A snow day was nice every now and then—even in the middle of summer.

"Which is why I'm teaching you. Center your balance, dear heart."

'_Dear heart?' _That was new. Anna grinned, though in her happiness she wasn't paying attention to the slippery terrain beneath her and she would have fallen had the blonde not blazed by on skates made entirely of magical ice and swept her off her feet.

"Uh…" Gosh, was it suddenly hot outside?

"You need to be more careful." The older girl's expression softened despite the seriousness of her tone and Anna found herself leaning in, captivated by the beauty of the queen's visage. Elsa's gaze darkened almost imperceptibly, full lips parting with a soft sound—

"H-hey, what happened to all the flowers?!" an all-too familiar voice squeaked, breaking the tension that had developed in the silence of the moment. The bottom-heavy snowman the sisters had created together in their childhood—Olaf—was standing next to one of the flower pots that decorated the castle courtyard, his beady eyes trained on its inhabitant's drooping petals. "It looks so sad!"

"They don't like the cold," Elsa explained, the love swelling within her swiftly beating heart making it easy for her to thaw the area a bit so that the flora righted itself. Something else stirred there—something that fervently made her wish, not unkindly, that the little busybody would find someone else to bother. "There, see?"

She heard the almost inaudible sigh that her sister released and the stirring became worse, sending tendrils of wet heat coiling through her slim frame to settle between her thighs.

Could it be that Anna wanted this as well…?

The redhead's smile was a bit strained as she excused herself and headed towards the castle. She had never been very good at concealing her feelings—she had never really needed to, after all—and her disappointment was clear in the set of her shoulders.

There was only one way to find out.

**That night…**

Frost decorated the castle grounds, glittering fragments of crystal settling upon every surface like diamonds. Elegant ice sculptures flowed from the fountains, reaching towards the sky and refracting the sunlight into faint rainbows on the cobblestones below.

A crowd milled about, people drunk on excitement gazing around in amazement, wonder shining in their eyes. Already the festivities had begun and people were beginning to pull on their ice skates while still others bustled out of the cold and into the castle's warmth where a roaring fire and huge quantities of the best foods awaited them in the great hall.

At the heart of all the festivities sat Elsa's latest snow being, tail wagging merrily, long tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth. It began to bark excitedly, pawing at the ground before it, and the blonde turned to see what all the commotion was about only to gasp and raise a hand to her heart.

Anna…

The redhead smiled shyly, tucking that single strand of ashen blonde hair behind her ear as she descended the stair case that lead from the upper levels to the main hall, the long red cape she had donned for the evening trailing behind her. Auburn locks had been twisted into ringlets that fell fetchingly around her pretty face and spilled over shoulders that had been left bare by the sweeping neckline of the deep green dress she wore. Its long sleeves were decorated with soft, tan fur and its hem was shorter at the front than it was at the back, rising high enough to reveal earth-toned, knee-high boots and also a glimpse of pale thighs.

Breathtaking.

"Your Highness," Anna greeted, curtsying as courtesy dictated. Her eyes widened when her sister mirrored the gesture, going so far as to bow her head reverently. "Elsa…?"

All eyes were on the monarchs' interaction and a disbelieving gasp rippled through the throng at the queen's actions. This display was hardly fitting behavior!

"You're absolutely stunning," the blonde murmured, a faint smile curving her lips. She didn't raise her head proudly as was befitting of a queen despite the younger girl's "lesser" title, didn't straighten from her subservient pose. Nothing mattered but the lovely young woman before her. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Anna's cheeks had gone a shade darker than her hair, but she was smiling as she accepted the proffered hand. "I-I would love to…"

…

Elsa had read in many a romance novel about that special moment when the world seemed to shrink down to two individuals and time slowed to a crawl and she now knew that they were all complete and utter _rubbish_.

There on the dance floor it felt as though Arendelle's population had doubled and flooded the castle and the monarchs' dance had hardly even begun before someone else was asking to dance with either girl; for the rest of the night, the sisters found themselves in the arms of another—male, female, young, old—as they twirled around the ballroom.

By the second hour of the festivities, the exhausted queen had to throw up her hands and politely excuse herself before fleeing to the relative safety of the kitchen, which was pleasantly empty since the staff was out in the dining room, serving her guests.

Once she was alone, the blonde chuckled ruefully at her predicament, sinking down to the hard wood floor next to the crackling fireplace and folding her legs beneath herself. After locking herself away for so many years she still wasn't used to all this stimulation, but as long as Anna was happy…

"_There_ you are!"

She started, not having noticed the presence of another as lost in thought as she had been: the aforementioned young woman was pushing the door to the kitchen shut with her foot and rubbing her arms as if to stave off the cold.

"Anna…"

"The wind's starting to pick up… Is everything okay?"

Whoops. She supposed it was a result of her powers reacting to her wish for the two of them to finally be alone—truly alone, no interruptions.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Me too." The princess crossed the room and offered her hand. "We should head to bed."

… Was she imagining the coyness in the younger girl's tone? She must have been more tired than she had originally thought.

"But what of our guests?"

"I think the weather chased them away."

Sure enough, Elsa could see the dull, oppressive gray of the sky just before a snowstorm through the kitchen window and, if she listened, she could hear the furious howl of the wind as well. Had she really done that? A trickle of worry made her tense—perhaps she didn't have as strong a grasp on her powers as she had thought…

"Elsa?" Anna was frowning worriedly.

She forced a smile. "Ah… It's nothing. Go ahead. I'm going to warm myself a bit more before I head to bed."

The sad look that crossed the red-head's face made the blonde's heart throb painfully and she had to breathe in deeply, erecting a wall of ice to stave off the crushing guilt—

No. She had promised Anna and a queen's word was her bond.

"Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't entirely truthful just now." Elsa smiled weakly. Her mind stumbled a bit, unsure of how exactly to proceed. It was so used to burying her emotions rather than voicing them. Conceal, don't fe—

No longer.

The growing maelstrom outside keened as though in agreement and large, wet snowflakes began to spiral down from the heavy clouds hanging above Arendelle.

"E-Elsa!" Fear. Why was she afraid?

It was then that the blonde realized that ice had begun to spread from where she was seated, freezing the area nearest to her in a thick sheet of ice. She quickly thawed it before it could do any real damage…

Or would have had she been able to. The element ignored its mistress, glazing the wooden surface of the countertops and diminishing the fire to weakly glowing embers with an ominous hiss, blanketing the room in a chilling layer of dimness.

'_Oh no…'_

Dread—a potent mix of fear and disappointment—crushed Elsa's heart in a vice grip and she flinched away from the ray of moonlight that trickled through the window above her, hiding herself from Anna's view.

'_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them in. Don't let them see…'_

There was the soft sound of cloth shifting and Anna stepped into the spot that her older sister had just vacated, the pale light that touched her lovely features making them lovelier still. The concern on her face was heartbreaking in its depth and Elsa released a heavy-hearted sighed.

There was no way she could risk letting the girl in. The walls of ice were too thick, the fear that served as their foundation too deeply rooted.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"Don't lock me out…" She squinted, trying to locate the older girl in the gloom. "Please, Elsa. You'd never hurt me."

"I already have once." The bitterness in her voice was colder than the elements raging outside and she withdrew a little further, pressing herself against the wall. She had to escape. "Just leave me, dear heart. You'll freeze."

The cold had never bothered her… Perhaps because the cold was all she'd ever know.

It began to snow inside as well, flakes floating down gently, spreading their chill, and Anna shivered. "I'm not leaving without you."

"…" Wickedly sharp spires of ice lanced up out of the floor, surrounding their mistress in a protective cage of crystal.

But who exactly were they protecting?

Brilliant blue eyes snapped shut and she whimpered, curling into a ball in an attempt to make herself disappear. If she could do that then maybe Anna would be safe.

When a warm hand rested on her head, caressing her hair comfortingly, the barrier melted slowly into a harmless puddle of water; Elsa allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, burying her face in the redhead's throat as frustrated tears welled up and threatened to spill over.

Anna was too good for her. She had never once given up on the frigid, reclusive blonde no matter how coldly she was treated. Even now she was here, waiting patiently on the other side of the door—this one metaphorical rather than physical—for her big sister to come out.

"Hey…" Gentle fingers slid from platinum blonde locks to the queen's back, rubbing in a soothing circular motion. "Remember when we got lost in the woods that one time?"

A gentle sound of approval escaped the older girl before she could help herself. Physical contact was something she had been starved of during her years of solitude and receiving it now from Anna of all people was… overwhelming to say the least.

"Mhmm…"

"It was getting dark and we were both so tired. When I started crying because I thought we'd never find our way back, you told me, "Everything will be okay,"—"

"—As long as we're together," Elsa completed softly, her chest tightening. "How could I forget?"

Anna giggled. "You just did, silly."

… She really had, hadn't she?

Anna was too good for her. She had never once given up on the frigid, reclusive blonde no matter how coldly she was treated. Even now she was here, waiting patiently for her big sister to come to her senses… And that meant everything was going to be alright.

"I… Thank you." Without thinking, the young monarch leaned in and pressed her lips to her sister's; the action was chaste enough to be considered friendly, but her mind caught up with her body and her cheeks heated with mortification.

Had she really just… Oh, why didn't the floor open up and swallow her right then?

The embers were burning just brightly enough for her to be able to see the utter shock on the redhead's face—

'_CRACK!'_

Both girls flinched, the loud, sudden sound startling them both: the frozen floor beneath them was giving out under their combined weight.

Thin cracks spread outwards with an ominous groan and Anna gasped as they sunk slightly. "Elsa!"

The blonde was on her feet in an instant, tugging Anna with her and whipping a glowing hand towards the door, smashing it open with a wall of ice. There was no time to think—just act. She met the younger girl's gaze for a split second and some unspoken understanding passed between them—

"Elsa, don't—!"

—right before a whirling vortex of magical energy surrounded the redhead's slim form, propelling her away from her sister and towards safety.

The last thing she saw as she was carried away, her hands reaching futilely towards the older girl, was the relieved smile that curved full pink lips just before she disappeared into the castle's bowels.

* * *

_El… sa…_

_The voice was faint, but her name was unmistakable._

_Who was calling her? She just wanted to sleep._

_Elsa?_

_Louder this time._

_Just what was the point of moving? She was so tired…_

_Elsa, wake up!_

_With an irritated sound, the queen of Arendelle whirled around, searching for whomever it was that insisted on disturbing her._

_Whiteness stretched in all directions and there was no sign of any other living thing but her._

_So how…?_

_Something warm and wet brushed against the blonde's cheek and she started, casting a cautious look in the direction that she assumed was up._

_Was it… raining?_

"_Elsa… Elsa…"_

_Another droplet fell, this one striking her square in the mouth and she wiped a hand across her lips, frowning minutely as she tasted the tang of salt._

_Wait, rain wasn't salty._

'_Tears…?'_

"_Elsa, please…"_

* * *

"… Don't cry…"

Anna sat bolt upright, cerulean eyes unusually shiny and wide with surprise. For the first time in almost twenty-four hours, aquamarine orbs were open and looking right at her.

"She's awake!" The redhead started forward then caught herself, torn between wanting to hug the other girl and concern for her health. "Elsa's okay!"

There was a cheer from the castle staff crowded just outside the queen's door, but the visitor that caught her attention was the squat little creature with bushy eyebrows and hair like a lion's mane—a troll.

She sat up, immediately regretting the action for it made her head spin. "Grand Pabbie…?" Here? In the castle?

"Save your strength, child. " The old troll rested a large, rough hand on her shoulder, gently applying pressure until she was laid back down. "This past week has been incredibly taxing on your body considering how frequently you've used your powers. It's a wonder you didn't collapse sooner." He smiled kindly. "Your sister was quite worried… She came all the way to the knolls to find me and we couldn't get her to make a lick of sense until I agreed to return with her."

Anna smiled sheepishly. "Thank you so much, Grand Pabbie. Without you…"

"The queen would have been fine, my dear. It was _you_ who rescued her. She just needs to rest now. That's an order." He gave her a meaningful look and Elsa blinked confusedly when the girl flushed and suddenly found the floor fascinating. "Don't let her do whatever she pleases—queen or not."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Alright, everyone, let's leave these girls in peace," the troll commanded, herding the well-wishers away with stubby arms. "I'll see you soon, Your Highnesses."

And, just like that, they were alone.

"I'm glad you're okay... I was so scared when they pulled you free of the rubble."

'_Rubble_?'

Her confusion must have shown on her face because the redhead explained, "After the floor caved in, you fell into the basement and the entire kitchen began to follow suit…"

_/ Anna's breathe came out in ragged little bursts as she hoisted large chunks of stone aside her gaze trained fearfully on the collapsing ceiling just above them. That gaping hole was growing wider with each passing moment and furniture was beginning to fall through. _

"_Someone help!" she called desperately. There was no time to stop digging—Elsa needed her. "Please…"_

"_Queen Elsa?" a faint male voice inquired. "Princess Anna? Is everything alright?"_

_Her fingertips were bloodied, but the red-head didn't pause. "Go get help!" she commanded, the authority of a queen ringing in her voice for the very first time._

_Elsa needed her. /_

It was then that the blonde noticed the thin strips of white fabric wound around her sister's fingers. "Anna—your hands!"

"I'm okay." The redhead smiled, lifting a hand and giving a cute little wave. "They'll heal. I'm just… You…" She couldn't help herself—she threw her arms around Elsa, taking care to avoid exacerbating the injuries the incident had caused. Despite her best efforts, she heard the pained hiss the other girl released and moved to release her, a hurried apology already leaving her mouth—

"Wait… Don't go." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, smiling shyly when her sister gave her a questioning look. "Please, just hold me for a little while longer."

When the queen buried her face in sweet-smelling ringlets of red-orange, Anna pressed a kiss to the crown of her blonde head, a little thrill of happiness travelling through her.

Elsa… needed her.

**A few days later…**

"How are you feeling?"

"Mm… Much better."

"Good."

The sisters were once again curled up on the queen's bed, the blonde's head resting in the redhead's lap. Slim fingers worked their way gently through Elsa's hair, lulling her into a state of muzzy contentedness.

"How are your hands?" She captured the hand that wasn't stroking her hair, hesitating for an instant before pressing feather-light kisses to recently-healed fingertips.

"B-better…" Much, _much _better now.

"Good."

Had it always been this easy? Displaying affection just seemed to come naturally to the blonde when the recipient was Anna.

The princess of Arendelle nudged her companion. "I love you, you know."

There hadn't been a good chance to say it what with the chaos surrounding the older girl's emergence from the stronghold of her room, but… She meant it with all her heart.

"That's rather random." Elsa shifted, sitting up slightly so that they were on eye level. "I love you, too."

How could she not? They were sisters.

Despite that little fact, there was nothing sisterly about the way aquamarine orbs lingered as they admired that beautifully smiling face.

And, if she wasn't mistaken, there was nothing sisterly about the _heat_ in cerulean eyes as they met hers.

Could it be…?

"Elsa…"

"Mm?"

"Um…" She bit her lip. "You kissed me. Just before the ice broke."

Pale cheeks went crimson. Still, the queen straightened her spine and responded with confidence she didn't quite feel, "I did."

"Do you… Love me like _that_?"

Conceal—no longer.

"I do."

Anna's gave wavered, straying to Elsa's mouth, and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips almost subconsciously. "Can I… I m-mean, _may _I… Um…"

As cute as that pink flush travelling from Anna's face to her ears and neck was, the blonde couldn't bear to wait another moment for what she wanted with all her heart. She lifted a finger to the babbling redhead's lips, silencing her with gentle pressure.

"Anna."

"Sorry," she squeaked, cringing. "It's just that you're really, really beautiful and I've always thought that, but I felt really weird that I felt that because, hold on a sec, Anna, this is your _sister_ you're talking about, but who can control what their heart wants, right? Ha-ha-ha. And I feel like it's always been like this—me being weird, you being _perfect_—but I never had the guts to say anything until you just did. You're really brave. And pretty. And-and—"

And the kiss they were now sharing had her heart racing and her thoughts grinding to a halt, her eager body shutting down all processes that didn't have to do with the utter _rightness _of this moment.

Anna gasped, overwhelmed by the softness of the lips against hers, and Elsa took advantage of the parting of lips to slip her tongue inside of her partner's oral cavern; its unique taste was admittedly something she had spent many a daydream considering, but nothing her mind cooked up could have prepared her for _this _addicting flavor.

She could go on kissing the younger girl forever and never grow tired of it.

When the princess made a throaty, pleased sound, the queen's powers flared, simultaneously creating a snow flurry and melting it, the love that coursed so powerfully through her heart fueling the chain of events. That, of course, resulted in a light shower of tepid water that startled both girls from their heated embrace.

"O-oh… Sorry." Elsa smiled embarrassedly as she straightened and began to undo the sash of the thick robe she wore to bed, allowing the damp fabric to slide off of her shoulders for a decidedly sexy glimpse of pale skin. "I didn't think that that would happen… Anna?"

The blonde gasped as she was pulled into another kiss,—this one more fervent, more heated—moaning quietly a moment later as fingers slid into her hair almost possessively. She shifted until the redhead was on her back beneath her, bracing her arms on either side of the younger girl while their tongues warred for dominance.

They parted, chests rising and falling a little more rapidly than was normal, and the queen smiled suggestively. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes. Let me help you out of them."

* * *

Anna had to wonder if Elsa also possessed the powers of summer because the fiery trail of pleasure her hands left in their wake wherever they came into contact with her slim, eager frame were reducing her to a pliant pool of molten. Places she had never thought to be particularly sensitive—wrists, shoulders, even the slight protrusion of her hip bones—proved to be almost painfully so when at the mercy of those gently roaming fingertips.

Which lead her to question… Who had Elsa done this with? The thought of anyone else touching her dear sister made a sharp spike of jealousy interrupt the little fissions of ecstasy.

"Elsa, have you—_Mm…!" _Anna squirmed, the unexpected feeling of fullness both wondrous and discomfiting.

"What is it, dear heart?" The queen wriggled that single digit, gently stretching tightly clenched walls. She could feel the thin barrier that protected the younger girl's maidenhood. "Relax."

"Wait."

Immediately, Elsa fell still, her breath catching in her throat. Was Anna having second thoughts? Oh dear gods, was she taking advantage of the person she loved most?

A hand rested on her wrist as she moved to pull out, stopping the motion. "Elsa, have you… Done this before?"

Was that what was troubling her? The blonde would have laughed had she not noticed the worried, sad look of

"No, dear heart—of course not! I've never wanted anyone but you."

Anna's expression was incredulous. "Uh-huh…"

It melted the instant long, slim fingers plumbed the depths of her sex, breaking through her hymen with a spike of pain before indescribable pleasure completely wiped the momentary discomfort from her mind.

"I have a perfect view of the stables from here," the blonde admitted, her pace never faltering. "And sometimes, I'd see the staff do naughty things to each other."

She blushed hotly, her mind taking that statement and running with it. "N-naughty things? Like _*gasp*_ what?"

The grin that Elsa gave her was utterly debauched. "Well… Sometimes they'd use their fingers like this." She gave a particularly hard thrust and Anna moaned, spreading her thighs invitingly. "That one with the white hair—what was her name again? Flora.—would sometimes tease the stable hand, Darcy, until she begged…"

Her fingers stilled, thus bringing a halt to the pleasure that had been razing Anna's senses with the force of a blizzard, and the redhead whimpered, her hips wriggling in a futile attempt to recapture the sensation. _"Elsa…!"_

"Where was I?" With a wink and a smirk, the blonde resumed the steady thrusting, curling her fingers at the end for good measure and earning a loud, long moan. "Ah, yes. Sometimes, they'd even use their mouths to make each other feel good."

"Down th-_there_?"

"Mhmm." Elsa licked her lips slowly, erotically, and a tendril of molten heat pooled into her loins in response. "Would you like to try?"

It—the teasing, the suggestiveness, the overwhelming pleasure starting at the sweet spot between her thighs and spiraling wildly outwards—all proved to be too much for the redhead and her inner muscles clenched, the very first orgasm to ever wipe her mind clean and flood her vision with multi-colored lights leaving her exhausted and breathless.

By the time Anna had managed to pull herself together—the effort aided in part by the pale perfection that the queen revealed by removing her night gown so that she was naked as a newborn—her sister was straddling her face, presenting her with a wonderful view of pretty pink lips hidden within a triangle of platinum blonde. The musk of Elsa's sex made Anna's head spin and she leaned in, tongue instinctively seeking out the swollen bundle of nerves located at the top of her slit; the muted scream that resulted encouraged the girl to dive in with gusto, licking along arousal-flushed lips and dipping her tongue inside to taste the unique flavor that was wholly Elsa.

After years of dreaming, the reality of the moment was too incredible and the queen fell forward, bracing herself on the plush surface of the bed even as her hips twitched, attempting to milk every bit of pleasure she could from the warm, wet muscle that darted about between her thighs. Her muscles trembled, the tidal wave of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her rendering them uncooperative, and when she felt fingers tease shallowly at her entrance, she whimpered.

"Anna… Please…"

She had never needed anything more in her life—not even company when she had locked herself away behind walls both literal and figurative. In that very moment, the world _did _narrow down to two things: Anna's fingers and her own desperately throbbing sex.

Elsa cried out loudly as the younger girl heeded her request, moving slowly at first, but with steadily more speed as she broke through the thin flap of skin that represented the blonde's virginity and the older girl began to moan in earnest.

Another finger was added, then another, and ice began to form on the walls in a thick coat of frozen crystal. Aquamarine orbs rolled back in Elsa's head as she rode Anna's fingers for all she was worth, each complimentary thrust of fingers and hips bringing her closer to release.

Pleasure—all-consuming ecstasy—built in her core, winding tighter and tighter until it threatened to snap. Elsa released a choked sound when Anna struck a spot right _there _and just _so;_, her muscles turning to jelly, her sex clenching earnestly around rapidly thrusting digits as she came, the queen of Arendelle screamed, the frost on the walls and ceiling shattering into a cloud of brightly shining fragments that glittered like diamonds.

o.x.o.x.o

The sun peeked over the horizon to find the Arendelle monarchs tangled together, skin damp with a thin sheen of sweat, hearts still beating a bit too quickly. Exhaustion had been the only thing able to stop their whirlwind of passion, though neither girl could keep their hands to themselves now that they finally had the ability to reach out and touch.

"You saved me and I saved you. Now we're even," Elsa joked, cuddling into her lover.

She drew her fingers along the older girl's spine, relishing in the way a shudder travelled the length of her perfect, nude body. "Actually…"

"Mm?"

"I saved you twice." There was something suggestive about the smile that curved her lips—something completely and utterly alluring.

"You have a point." The blonde chuckled huskily, hooking a finger underneath the younger girl's chin. "Mm… I guess I'll have to make it up to you."

Anna's pleased laugh melted into a moan as a slim thigh pressed up between hers, an electric jolt of pleasure zipping along her spine.

They had so much lost time to make up for…

"I love you," Elsa purred into her ear, hips bucking eagerly, creating delicious friction.

… And they would be doing so for the rest of the night.

**-Fin-**


End file.
